


Rapid Eye Movement

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mark first sees his older brother Johnny after years, he isn't expecting the strong effect his brother will have on him.





	Rapid Eye Movement

The house looks the same as it always did. Of course, there's no reason it would be different, but Mark's changed so much since he was gone that it seems incomprehensible that this place that was such a part of him wouldn't do so in tandem. It was almost better this way, that his childhood would be so preserved in time. Mark knows that when he walks into that house, the room he had grown up in will look the same, untouched by the years.

 

Mark hoists his big backpack higher up on his shoulder and walks up the stairs to the front door, pressing the doorbell. He doesn't have a key anymore, long lost after he moved apartments the second time.

 

The door swings open and instead of his mom standing there, it's Johnny, familiar warm smile on his face. Mark has to look up to see it. Johnny's always been tall, but now he's so much broader, chest and arms filled out with more muscle than Mark remembered. He hasn't seen his brother in over five years, since Mark was fourteen and Johnny was eighteen, heading off to America for college.

 

When they were younger, Johnny was always Mark's pillar, his cool older brother that knew so much more of the world than he. They talk on the phone every few weeks, but somehow they've never met in person all is time, thousands of miles and busy schedules separating them.

 

He doesn't know where they stand now, what their relationship will be like now that Mark's an adult who's been living by himself for so long. He briefly thinks that they don't know each other, really, but that's overrided by the fact that he still wholly loves his big brother.

 

"Mark!” Johnny exclaims, and his whole face lights up as he wraps his arms around Mark's waist and squeezes tight. He picks him up a little bit and Mark laughs, clutching at him.

 

"It's so great to see you, dude," Mark says when he’s put down, Johnny's eyes crinkling up the same way as always.

 

"Your laugh is still the same,” his brother says, and something warm falls into place in Mark's chest. He's missed this, so much. Johnny gives him one last pat on the back and pulls back, holding Mark at arm's length and studying his face. "C'mon, Mom's waiting for us," he says, turning around and leading Mark into the house.

 

The paint on the walls is a different color but the photos hung in the hallway are the same, pictures of all three of them as kids. Johnny lays a casual hand over Mark's shoulders, casting glances at his face. "You look so different."

 

"Well, we haven't really seen each other since I was a kid," Mark reminds him gently.

 

They enter the living room and their mom leaps up off the couch when she sees them. Mark runs forward, wrapping his arms around the frail older lady. It's a bit worrying how thin she is, but hopefully both her boys being here with her will help. "Hi, mom." Mark says softly, so happy.

 

The world is still out there, all his responsibilities, but right here, right now, he can relax in a bubble of suspended time.

 

                                                                                                           x

 

He was right, his childhood room is the same. The bed is a little bit too small for him, but it's alright. He lays fully clothed on the bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. There's a knock on the door and Mark rolls off the bed, stands up and opens the door to find Johnny there. "Hey, Mark. Mom's just left for work, she left stuff to make dinner."

 

Mark wrinkles his nose. “She picked up another shift?"

 

Johnny sighs. "Yeah, I know. I told her it wasn't good for her health but she won't listen."

 

Mark smiles faintly. "At least we know where our stubbornness comes from." Johnny laughs wryly and they head to the kitchen together. Even though they haven't seen each other in so long, they fall into place easy and comfortable, chopping vegetables in companionable silence side by side.

 

The only thing that isn't familiar is the way their proximity raises goosebumps on Mark's arms. He hasn't been around someone he cares about so much in a while, he just needs time to get used to it. His brother was always above average in attractiveness, but now that's he's older, more confident, the effect is increased tenfold. His face is just as chiseled as his body feels, and the assurance he carries in his dark eyes makes Mark feel things he doesn't want to examine too closely.

 

They turn at the same time, knocking into each other, Johnny's body pressing warm against him. "Whoops, sorry,” Mark stammers, eyes caught. Johnny's hands come up to steady him and Mark's breath stops in his throat, looking up at and that dark unreadable gaze he finds in Johnny's eyes.

 

They just breath in each other's space for a few seconds before Johnny blinks, his eyes clearing. "Oh, yeah, no problem. " There's definately something hanging in the air between them, an elephant in the rooom made out of heavy red allure. Mark pretends that it's nervousness, both of them trying to find their places with each other. Deep down he knows what it is, but he denies it and pushes the stray thought to the back of this mind. He just wants to treasure this time he's got with his big brother, not ruin it with stupid taboo fantasies.

 

They've eaten dinner, and Mom hasn't come back from work yet. They put in a random movie on and plopped onto the couch, falling easily into making fun of the cheesy acting. Johnny could always make Mark laugh harder than anyone else and the same thing holds true now, it seems. The light slowly leaves the sky outside the windows and Mark finds himself starting to drift, his eyelids fluttering closed. The stress of this day is a different type of stress in usual life, an overwhelming amount of new interactions. His head drops against Johnny's firm shoulder and he falls asleep, warm and comfortable.

 

                                                                                                                 x

 

Johnny looks down at his sleeping brother's head pillowed against his shoulder. It's so strange. His memories of Mark are of a gangly, awkward teenager, someone he could advise and coddle. This grown man against him is not that. It's still the same Mark, alright, the same stupid laugh, the same wide eyes. But his face is so much more defined now, his high cheekbones, the strong edge of his jaw. He's still thin but not awkward, his stance firm and assured. It's… weird to think it, but this new Mark is fucking hot. Anyone could acknowledge that, Johnny tells himself. It's fine, it's normal.

 

Mark mumbles under his breath, shifting slightly. Johnny smiles down at him, before jolting when Mark lets out a quiet sound. It’s unmistakably a moan, and another one comes, high and strained. He must be having a dream. Ok, this is weird but nothing he can't handle. Until Mark starts idly moving, directly in the position to unconciously rut against the side of Johnny's thigh. The breath catches in his throat and he stays very, very still. The right thing to do would be to shake Mark awake, get over the momentary embarrassment and move on. That's what he should do. Instead, he watches.

 

The little noises pouring from Mark's slightly open lips are perfectly sinful, and his erection is clearly visible in his sweatpants, rubbing the entire length of it against Johnny's thigh. There's such helpless desperation in his unconscious movements, and Johnny watches in fascination as a little wet spot appears in the fabric.

 

He shouldn't be enjoying this. He should be disgusted that this is happening, this is his little brother for fuck's sake. But he can't pretend he isn't rapidly hardening in his pants at the sight. He gets an idea. No, that would be crossing a line, it would be too much- but he’s moving before he can stop himself.

 

Johnny's hand hovers awkwardly a few inches away, still waffling mentally. And then he jsut gives in and presses his hand against the bluge in Mark's pants. His brother whimpers and bucks into it and Johnny grabs the outline of him, practically jerking him off through his pants, rubbing over the oultine of him. It doesn't take long before Mark grinds down and cums in his pants, letting out a low sound and body going limp.

 

Johnny admires his face and the drool dripping out of his mouth before the reality of what he's just done comes crashing down. Fuck, he just jerked off his sleeping brother. His brother. As carefully as he can Johnny scoots out from under Mark, laying him down on the couch, and runs to the bathroom. He cums hard to the memory of Mark's whines, even with the guilt settling in his stomach.


End file.
